


Neapolitan

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: First Meet, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Love in the freezer aisle.





	Neapolitan

“Brain freeze?”

“Pardon?”

“Sorry for being presumptuous, but you’ve had your head in the freezer for four minutes straight.” 

Forlorn, blue eyes glanced at the Ben & Jerry’s chocolate fudge ice cream for another few seconds before he released a heavy sigh and straightened up.

_‘I bet Ben and Jerry are happy together…’_ “I was just… picking up ice cream.”

The stranger hummed. “I recommend Neapolitan ice cream. It’s ice cream for people who can’t make up their minds.”

Hernan couldn’t help but huff at that. “Neapolitan? Alright, gracias.”

The stranger offered a polite smile, before placing a tub of Neapolitan ice cream in his own basket.

“Can’t make up your mind?”

“By the time I open this, my mind won’t care about the flavor.” the polite smile turned sheepish, and blue eyes, lighter than his own, met his. They looked at each other for seconds, perhaps seconds too long for the stranger cleared their throat awkwardly before saying. “Well, I should get going. Sorry for the bother. I hope you find your ice cream.”

He turned away from Hernan and left the frozen section altogether.

Hernan got the Neapolitan ice cream.

It was weeks later until Hernan saw the familiar stranger perusing the frozen section. Those light blue eyes were shadowed by sleepless nights, and his long dark hair was tied back with a red rubber band.

_‘Cute,’_ Hernan thought. The length of his pale neck was an afterthought, but noted all the same.

“Did they run out of Neapolitan?”

The stranger nearly jumped from the sudden voice beside him. “Oh… you’re the Mr. Freezer guy, right?”

“And you’re Mr. Neapolitan.” Hernan averted his gaze towards the freezer before opening up one of the doors, and grabbing the Neapolitan ice cream. “Found it.”

“Indeed you did.” The stranger took the ice cream from Hernan to place in his basket. It was then that Hernan noticed all the instant noodles, and the various Campbell’s soup cans.

“Do you not cook?”

The stranger moved his basket behind him as if caught red-handed. “I’m afraid I don’t have the time to.”

“But all that sodium… it’s not good for you.”

“You sound like a mother.”

“I’m just worried. Who else will pull my head out of the freezer if you’re not around?”

The stranger laughed, and Hernan watched as those thin lips curled.

“I’m sure your girlfriend will save you,” the man replied.

“No girlfriend, or boyfriend, I’m afraid. I’m solely relying on you.”

Light blue eyes widened in surprise, although before he could say anything, the beeping of a pager sounded.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” the stranger found his pager at the bottom of the basket and swiftly read the message. “Sorry, but I have to go. Good seeing you again, Mr. Freezer.”

“You too, Mr. Neapolitan.” Hernan waved the other off, although he was admittedly curious as to what he was going to say in turn. Did he come off too strong? Should he have not said he was single? Or was… was Mr. Neapolitan going to say he was single as well?

Ah, he was being an idiot. Who picked up people at the supermarket, much less the frozen section for that matter?

No one.

_‘Oh shut it, Jerry, and you too, Ben.’_ Hernan could feel the ice cream mocking him. He bought a tub of Neapolitan ice cream anyway.

It was another month until Hernan found Mr. Neapolitan standing by the freezer section with his basket at hand. He smiled over at Hernan when he noticed him.

“Hello again,” Hernan greeted.

“Hi, ice cream again?” the stranger asked.

Hernan hummed in affirmation before glancing down at the stranger’s basket. “What’s this? No instant noodles? There’s something green in there.”

Light blue eyes shyly looked away for a moment as color began to run along his cheek. “I was going to try cooking something tonight since I have the day off tomorrow… but you’re right; I’m not a very good cook.”

“What are you cooking?”

“A pasta dish, thought I’d start simple.”

Hernan glanced down at the man’s basket once more. “Well, I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but I do know some very good pasta dishes.”

The stranger smiled. “I was hoping you would.”

“I can help you pick the ingredients,” Hernan offered.

“I would like that.” the stranger offered Hernan his hand to shake, “I’m Kirk by the way.”

“Hernan.” Hernan shook the offered hand. “Although, before we go, can I recommend some Neapolitan for dessert?”

Kirk laughed. “Yes, Neapolitan sounds good.”

Hernan placed it in his basket for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I just quickly whipped this up as therapy for my own embarrassing experience in the freezer section a couple of weeks ago, and decided to post this here today since a friend of mine got Neapolitan recently. I hope she feels better. Neapolitan, if you don't know, is ice cream with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate. Thanks so much for reading if you’ve gotten this far, and take care!
> 
> P.S. Ben and Jerry's is a popular ice cream brand in the U.S.   
> P.S.S. After having posted this on tumblr, I went grocery shopping with my mom, and she got hit on, so I guess this story isn't as fictitious as I originally thought.


End file.
